This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Systems exist for autonomous or self-driving vehicles, which can be used as a form of public or shared transportation. For example, a passenger may be able to use a computing device, such as a smartphone, to request that an autonomous or self-driving vehicle pick up the passenger at a designated location and transport the passenger to a designated destination. Once the autonomous or self-driving vehicle arrives at the pickup location, however, such systems may not be able to recognize and confirm the identity of the particular passenger that requested transportation.